Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by Mitsuki Nakao
Summary: [COMPLETA]Kagome é apaixonada por seu vizinho, Inuyasha, mas este ainda não sabe de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.Será que ela esperará para sempre por ele?InuKag
1. Apenas Doces Lembranças

-

_Nota Importante_ _Passado em _**negrito**_.Presente em_ escrita normal

-

_Diclaimer _

_Mitsuki:Inuyasha não me pertence, mas isso não inclui o Sesshy!_

_Rumiko:Nani?_

_Mitsuki:Ops..._

-

-

** Sitting, Waiting, Wishing **

-

**CAPÍTULO** **1 - **Apenas Doces Lembranças

**A garota acabara de estourar a picoca e a colocara em uma vasilha de plástico transparente.O alimento, ainda bem quente, fazia com que a jovem pudesse sentir o cheiro colidir com o seu rosto, lhe proporcionando um estranho conforto._ "Dessa vez eu não deixei queimar."_Sorriu ela satisfeita.Mas logo depois se entristeceu, mas segurou com força as lágrimas.Não iria chorar...Sabia que ficariam preocupados com ela, sabia que_ele_ ficaria preocupado com ela, e lhe perguntaria o que tinha ocorrido de uma forma doce, muito diferente da grosseria diária.Abriu o armário e pegou outra vasilha, bem menor, e colocou uma pequena quantia de pipoca nesta.**

**Ela não tinha mais vontade de comer, não depois de ficar amargurada, mas se não o fizesse ele também perguntaria o que tinha ocorrido, mas não de um forma tão doce quanto se ela tivesse chorado, talvez até um pouco rude, mas por dentro, ela sabia, ele estaria inteiramente preocupado._"Droga...Por que você tem que ser tão...Tão...Perfeito?"_Ela teve que se segurar mais ainda para não chorar.Sua vista já embassava por causa das lágrimas, mas ela não choraria!Não para ver ele se preocupar e ela se apaixonar mais ainda.**

**Estufou o peito, como se fosse orgulhosa demais para não chorar, secou as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos com indelicadeza._"Eu vou ser forte..."_Ela pensava._"Não vou chorar como uma menina tola!"_Mas era isso que ela achava que era, uma menina tola.Estava "atolada" em pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz reclamar, vinda da sala daquele pequeno apartamento.**

**-Kagome!Mais que demora!Anda logo!-Gritou a voz masculina.**

"**_Bem, talvez ele não seja tããão perfeito.Mas pra mim já 'tá de bom tamanho..."_Ela pensou e suspirou desanimada.**

**Abriu a geladeira e de lá tirou um refrigerante.Derramou o líquido dentro de dois copos, mas se lembrou que havia mais alguém.Havia mais alguém na sala.Havia sempre esse alguém entre eles.Pegou um terceiro copo e despejou o refrigerante neste, mas com tanto ódio, que talvez quem tomasse passaria mal.Ela sorriu malignamente, isso seria sua vingança!_"Mas o que estou pensando?Que tipo de pessoa me tornei?"._Então decidiu que ela mesma tomaria aquele refrigerante_."Não posso ficar pior, não fará diferença..."_**

**Se entristeceu mais ainda.Foi quando viu a quantidade de objetos que teria de levar.Percebeu que não daria pra levar tudo de uma vez só, se perguntando em como poderia fazê-lo.**

**Mas antes de achar qualquer solução, um jovem aparece resmungando na porta da cozinha.**

**-Nossa Kagome, como você demora!-Ele notou a quantidade de coisas que ela teria de carregar.-Deixe que...Que eu te ajudo...**

**-Tudo bem...-Kagome olhou docemente pra ele e sorriu.-...Inuyasha...**

**Inuyasha estranhou o jeito suave como as palavras sairam da boca dela.**

**-Você anda muito romãntica, Kagome...-Falou sem nem notar o que acabara de dizer.**

**Ela não pode deixar de corar dos pés a cabeça.**

**-Co-como assim?-Ele parou e a fitou.-Como assim...Romãntica?**

**Foi então que Inuyasha percebeu o que tinha dito.**

**-Feh!Esqueça!-Ele deviou o assunto.-Vamos levar logo isso, antes que esfrie...**

**Inuyasha equilibrou a vasilha grande na cabeça, arrancando risos de Kagome, que era o que ele mais gostava, dos sorrisos dela.Na mão esquerda segurou um copo qualquer e com a outra tentou pegar o de Kagome.Que olhou-o e gritou assustada:**

**-NÃO!-E já foi arrancando o objeto de a outra mão segurou sua vasilha de pipoca.**

**-Por que não?-Questionou ele.**

**-Porque não.-Respondeu ela dando um sorriso amarelo, e ele olhou feio.-Quer dizer, é...É...É...-_"Eu não posso dizer:'Olha Inu, não bebe isso não, pensei na garota que está sentada lá na sala e fiquei com tanta raiva que acredito que quem beba isso passe mal!'Não, definitivamente não...Droga, ele tá me olhando com aquela cara de irritado...É melhor eu responder logo..."_-Porque eu já tinha tomado um gole...**

**-Keh!E quem disse que eu me importo?-Falou Inuyasha, deixando Kagome ruborizada.-Que eu saiba você não tem nenhuma doença contagiosa!**

**-Nem...-Disse ela caminhando até a sala.Inuyasha a seguiu.**

**Chegando lá encontraram uma mulher sentada no sofá, olhando para a tela da TV –que no momento estava azul, a espera do DVD- parecia entediada.**

**-Nossa garota!Pelo tempo que demorou achei que tivesse preparado um baquete!-Debochou a jovem que estava no sofá.**

**Inuyasha não gostou nada do modo como a mulher se referiu a Kagome, mas não disse nada.**

**-Me desculpe Kikyou, não foi minha intenção!-Disse Kagome engolindo a raiva.**

**Na sala tinha um sofá com três lugares e um pufe, mas quando Inuyasha foi sentar-se no pufe, Kikyou puxou seu braço e o forçou a sentar no sofá com ela.E Kikyou vendo que Kagome também iria se sentar no sofá fez questão de apoiar a cabeça no ombro do hanyou e esticar as pernas pelo móvel, impossibilitando Kagome de se sentar.Essa tristemente caminhou até o pufe e lá mesmo aconchegou-se.**

**-Kagome...Vai colocar o DVD...-Praticamente "ordenou" Kikyou.A jovem ia começar a se levantar para colocar o DVD no aparelho quando Inuyasha a interrompe.**

**-Não Kagome!-As duas garotas olharam pra ele.-A Kikyou que vai colocar!-A mesma olhou feio para ele.-Não é Kikyou?-Ele disse, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.Kagome ficou com ciúmes.**

**-Tá, tá.Senta aí Kagome...-E empurrou Kagome de novo no pufe, caminhando até o móvel aonde estava o aparelho.**

**Quando Kikyou se afastou, Inuyasha desencostou um pouco do sofá e segurou Kagome pelo pulso esquerdo, ela olhou assustada para este, mas ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.Ela, no mesmo instante corou e deixou-se guiar por ele.**

**Inuyasha puxou-a para si, fazendo ela cair no sofá.Ainda sorrindo, fez ela se sentar no móvel, mas antes de terminar seu feito olhou para Kikyou –que no momento quebrava a cabeça pra ver como iria mexer naquilo- e deitou no colo de Kagome.Ela ainda muito corada fitava ele com os olhos arregalados, nunca esperaria aquilo dele.**

**Quando Kikyou finalmente conseguiu dar o "play", se virou e deparou na cena: Kagome sentada no sofá e corada olhando para algum ponto _interessante_ na parede e Inuyasha deitado em seu colo, com as pernas emparramadas pelo restante do sofá.Ficou indignada, chegou perto deles e fez como se fosse sentar em cima das pernas do híbrido, mas este nem se moveu.**

**-Ei!-Elatentou chamar a atenção dele, o que não funcionou muito pois ele estava_ prestando atenção_ nos trailers.-Inuyasha!Me dá um espaço!Eu quero sentar!**

**Ele fingiu que não ouviu.**

**-INUYASHA!-Ele finalmente encarou ela.-ME DÁ UM ESPAÇO!**

**Ele voltou a olhar para os trailers, mas antes que ela pudesse gritar de novo...**

**-Shiiiiu!-Disse ele, e apontou para o pufe, como se mandasse ela se sentar lá.**

**-Droga...-Murmurou e foi seacomodar no lugar que lhe restara.**

-----------

Kagome acordara com aquelas lembranças.Doía demais apenas se lembrar o quanto ele importava para ela.Aquilo tinha acontecido a quase ummês e conheciaInuyashaà mais de um ano, eles eram vizinhos, moravam no mesmo prédio.

Levantou e foi fazer o café, com muita preguiça para trocar de roupa continuou com aquele shorts de veludo azul-bebê.Na parte de cima usava uma blusa de alça da mesma cor.

Coôu o café e fez panquecas, ela sabia quem adorava o alimento, mas fingiu que fez porque ela mesma quis, enão porque era o café-da-manhã preferido do hanyou.

Colocou tudo na mesa, mas parecia estar faltando algo.Ela se lembrou e caminhou até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento e abriu a janela, destrancou a porta e voltou para a cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios. Sentou-se calmamente na mesa, fechou os olhos e se permitiu aspirar o aroma da comida.Estava bem cheirosa..._"Perfeito!"_Pensou ela.E começou uma contagem regressiva, quase que sussurrando ainda de olhos fechados.

**- **Cinco...Quatro...Três...Dois...Um...

A porta do apartamento de Kagome se abre num baque._"Zero..."_E ela ouve a voz masculina:

**- **Bom dia café-da-manhã!-Disse o homem, aparentemente feliz.

Kagome sorri, mas logo depois finge estar enfurecida.Vê a figura de seu amado se formar na frente da porta de sua cozinha, sem camisa, apenas com uma bermuda e descalço. _"É algum tipo de bônus pelas panquecas?"_Ele se encosta na parede com um sorriso maroto, ela ainda fingindo estar brava.

**- **Bom dia, princesa!-Diz ele se sentando a mesa, pegando o prato, as panquecas e a xícara com café de Kagome.

**- **Ei!Não te convidei!E esse é o meu café-da-manhã!-Reclamou Kagome, incenando estar furiosa.Mas por dentro estava completamente feliz por vê-lo logo de manhã.

**- **Não mandei você fazer o meu café-da-manhã favorito!E você sabe!-Ele justificou com a boca lotada de panqueca.

**- **Mas isso não justifica você estar comendo o **minhas **panquecas!Eu faria umas pra você se tivesse a decência de pedir.-Ela já estava fraquejando, não conseguia mais fingir que estava brava.

**- **Oh!Gomen nasai!-Ele disse em tom fingido, e logo depois sorriu malicioso, o que fez ela corar.Ele pegou uma panqueca e com a língua lambusou ela inteira, Kagome fingia ter nojo.E depois do feito esticou a panqueca babada para Kagome, que olhou aterrorizada.-Toma, pode ficar com a sua panqueca!-Falou como se estivesse fazendo um grande favor.

**- **Não obrigada...-Ela disse com muito nojo, vendo a _baba_ escorrer pela panqueca.

Inuyasha olhou a massa e viu a própria saliva pingar na mesa, depois de ter escorrido por quase todo o alimento.Kagomeincenou que iria vomitar.

**- **Acho que nem eu quero mais...-Ele disse e jogou a panqueca, com uma mira certeira no lixo, pegando uma nova e quentinha.

**- **Baka...-Resmungou Kagome vendo a panqueca repousar na cesta de lixo.

**- **Às vezes...-Ela se supreendeu com a resposta de Inuyasha.-Principalmente quando desperdiçei uma panqueca deliciosa...-Ela corou com o elogio.Era raríssimo, mas às vezes ele elogiava a comida dela.- Mas eu sei que é por isso que você me ama!-Kagome corou mais ainda.-...Amorzinho...

Ela suspirou desanimada e colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa._"Então era só brincadeira..."_Pensou a garota ainda muito desanimada._"E eu achando que ele tinha percebido que eu gosto, melhor, amo ele..."_Fitou o híbrido a sua frente que comia a sexta panqueca com muita vontade._"Por quanto tempo mais vou ter que esperar até você me notar Inu?"._

" **I was sitting waiting wishing**

**You believed in superstitions**

**Then maybe you'd see the signs "**

Estou sentado, esperando, desejando

Que você acredite em superstições

E aí talvez você veja os sinais

Ele desesperado comeu todas as dez panquecas que Kagome havia feito.Encostou as costas na cadeira e bateu divertido na barriga, dizendo que estava satisfeito._"Também, depois de comer quase todo o meu estoque de panquecas..."_Kagome olhava atentamente para o hanyou, que começou a ficar incomodado.

**- **O que foi Kagome?Por que tá olhando pra mim?-Perguntou ele, grosso.

**- **O quê?Ah...É...É...-Ela engasgou muito corada.-Oras, é...É que você é a única pessoa aqui!Quer o quê?Que eu olhe 'pras migalhas de panqueca?-Respondeu Kagome embaraçada.

**- **Feh!-Ele disse emburrado, sem resposta._"Não esse tipo de ver, Kagome...Você estava olhando pra mim mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar...Parecia...Apaixonada..."_Inuyasha corou violentamente, arregalou os olhos e levantou da cadeira subtamente, derrubando a mesma.Kagome apenas olhava assustada e curiosa.

**- **Mas...Mas...-Ele guaguejava._"Se ela parece apaixonada, então, por quem será?...Talvez o 'Bozo'...Não ele é muito tonto, babaca, idiota...Então é o Kouga...Mas ele fede a lobo...Mas a coitadinha da Kagome não tem o meu faro apurado 'pra perceber isso por debaixo dos perfumes caros dele..."_Ele já estava ficando assustado com a possibilidade de Kagome estar apaixonada pelo Kouga._"Mas é claro que ela está...O lobo fedido fica elogiando ela, chamando ela como se fosse mulher dele..."_Ele chacoalhou a cabeça._"Droga, como eu deixei isso acontecer?"_Ele estava ficando triste e ao mesmo tempo furioso._"Eu...Perdi...A Kagome..."_.

**- **NÃO!-Gritou ele desesperado.-Não...Pode ser...-Foi então que se deu conta que Kagome o olhava assustada.Ele ficou completamente sem graça.-Feh!O que foi Kagome?-Perguntou Inuyasha cruzando os braços e olhando para outrolado.

**- **Como assim o que foi?Primeiro você fica vermelho, levanta da cadeira e derruba ela, com os olhos arregalados.E por último grita:NÃO!Achei que você estava tendo um infarte!

**- **Não...Não é nada disso...-Ele suspirou triste, pegou a cadeira e a colocou em seu devido lugar._"O Kouga vai me pagar...Vou matar ele..."_-É...Obrigada pela comida Kagome...Agora eu vou embora...

**- **MAS JÁ?-Ela gritou e ele arregalou os olhos.Kagome ruborizou e sorriu falsamente.-É...Quer dizer...Tudo bem, talvez agora eu consiga comer...-"_Até parece..." _Pensou, triste.

**- **Feh!-Ele resmungou mais algumas coisas do tipo e se virou para a porta da cozinha.-Tchau, Kagome...

**- **Tchau.-Ela disse distraída, começando a lavar a louça.

**- **Eu até iria te ajudar, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas...-_"Matar Kouga, matar Kouga..."_

**- **Não, tudo bem.-_"Idiota, vai se encontrar com a Kikyou..."_

**- **Err...Tchau então...-Inuyasha estava estranhando como não conseguia sair daquele lugar.Era como se precisasse ficar mais alguns instantes na presença dela.E a situação só piorava porque a jovem não lhe encarava nos olhos, apenas lhe dava as costas, lavando a louça.

**- **Tchau.-Disse ensaboando um prato.

**- **Tchau...

**- **Ei, você não vai embora?-Disse já ficando brava._"Parece que gosta de me ver sofrer..."_

**- **Minha presença é tão insuportável a esse ponto?-Disse brincando.

**- **É!-Disse brincando também.Ele emitiu um "grunhido" que pareceu de insatisfação e ela finalmente encarou Inuyasha nos olhos.- Calma, eu 'to brincando!-E gargalhou da careta que ele fez.

Finalmente satisfeito, Inuyasha se despede e sai do apartamento da garota, que agora fitava tristemente a porta._ "Ele sempre vai embora...Ele sempre volta pra ela...Ele..."_Uma lágrima silênciosa escorreu pela pele alva do rosto da jovem._"Ele nunca vai ser meu..."_Rescostou-se no móvel onde lavava a louça – a pia - e vagarosamente escorregou as costas pelo mesmo, sentando no chão frio._"Nunca não é mesmo..?Quero saber o que foi que fiz de errado..."_

**- **Droga!O que foi que eu fiz de errado pra você não me querer?Pra você não me amar?

E mais uma vez permitiu-se chorar pelo amor não correspondido, afundando em seu mundo de doces lembranças, que ela nunca esqueceria.

" **But Lord knows that this world is cruel**

**And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool**

**Learning loving somebody don't make them love you "**

Mas o Senhor sabe que esse mundo é cruel

E eu não sou o Senhor, não eu sou só um bobo

E amando alguém não faz ele te amar também

**-Triiiiim!Triiiim!**

**-Uh?-Resmungou sonolenta.**

**-Triiiim!Triiiiiiiiim!**

**-Mas que droga de despertador!-Bradou batendo a mão no criado mudo, que estava estranhamente vazio.**

**Ouviu um risinho abafado.**

"**_Desde quando despertadores riem?"_Ela se questionou não se importando no quão idiota fosse a pergunta.Mas o "despertador" não se conteve e começou a rir. _"Desde que o despetador se chame..."_**

**-Inuyasha!-Falou com a voz embargada de sono, com os olhos fechados, e se embrulhou melhor nos cobertores naquela manhã fria.**

**-Que Inuyasha?Eu sou o seu despertador!-Disse, tentando parecer convincente, mas a voz sarcástica o entregava.**

**-Ah é mesmo?-Disse ainda de olhos fechados.-Então Despertador-sama pode me informar que horas são?**

**-Hora da dorminhoca acordaaaar!-Falou tentando arrancar o cobertor dela, mas esta segurou-o com ele era muito mais forte, ela teve que fazer uma força sobrenatural e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com o hanyou que fazia seu coração disparar, ainda mais lindo por sua imagem estar banhada pela luz do Sol, que atravessava a janela do quarto da garota.**

**-Ai, seu idiota!Larga!Eu quero dormir!-Disse fazendo birra.**

**-Nada disso!Sango e Miroku estão aqui!Você vai acordar e a gente vai fazer alguma coisa!**

**A garota por um instante parou de puxar a coberta com tanta força, pensativa.Ele não havia mencionado o nome de uma pessoa que também estava alí.O sorriso travesso dela se foi e no lugar deste a expressão melancólica se apossou do rosto de Kagome.**

**Inuyasha não entendeu o porque, ela estava tão feliz, e ele adorava ver aquele sorriso que iluminava o rosto de Kagome, não sabia como, mas tinha um afeto especial pelo sorriso da jovem.**

**-E...E a Kikyou?-Disse ainda bem triste.**

**-Ah, ela?-Ele percebeu o porque da mudança tão repentina de humor, sabia que ela não gostava de Kikyou, mas não entendia porque tamanha tristeza ao mencionar o nome da garota.-Ela foi embora ontem a noite, quando você já estava dormindo...A mãe dela ligou e pediu para que ela ajudasse a cuidar de Kaede, a irmã mais nova da Kikyou.**

**-E-ela não está aqui?-Perguntou a garota receosa, será que tinha ouvido direito?A fonte de todos os seus pesadelos e problemas não estava presente?Era bom demais para ser verdade!**

**-É, isso mesmo que você ouviu...**

**Kagome, que até agora estava com a tristeza estampada no rosto, abriu o sorriso mais sincero e lindo que conseguiu, e que não dava a muito tempo.O hanyou não conseguiu conter o sorriso também ao ver a púbere tão feliz.A tempos ela não ficava assim.**

**A garota, atordoada de tanta alegria, largou repentinamente o cabertor e pulou sobre o hanyou, abraçando-o e sorrindo como nunca, nem se impotando com o fato de estar apenas com uma camisola curta, que no salto, chegou até o meio de sua barriga.**

**-Nossa, tudo isso só por que a Kikyou não está aqui?**

**-Er...-Ela ruborizou.**

**-Então vou proibir ela de vir.-E gargalhou.A garota estranhando a atitude dele, não se manteve calada.**

**-Por quê?**

**Ele somente apontou para aroupa íntimade Kagome, que estava a mostra, já que sua camisola tinha escorregado, ficando ainda mais curta.**

**-AAAAAH!-Ela num pulo se levantou e, inultimente, tentou esticar a camisola, que mais parecia uma camiseta.Enquanto Inuyasha rolava de tanto rir do embaraço da garota.-É...É...Agora sai do meu quarto que eu vou me trocar!-Disse empurrando o hanyou para fora do quarto, mas ele "empacou" um pouco antes de chegar na porta.**

**-E por que eu deveria sair?-Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.-Eu já vi quase tudo mesmo...-A garota só ficava mais e mais vermelha.-...E justo agora que é a parte mais interessante?-Kagome quase teve um infarte.**

**-Seu hentaaaai!Bakaaa!Vai embora!-E com forças que sabe-se lá de onde tirou, arrastou o hanyou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta na cara do mesmo, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.**

**Sentou na cama e olhou para a janela, pouco se importando com a luz cegante do Sol que lhe incomodava._"Pare de me dar falsas esperanças...Pare de falar como se tivesse algum interesse em mim..."_Ela ao mesmo tempo que deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto, abriu um triste sorriso. _"Blergh, que poético...Devo estar entrando em depressão..." _Ela fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão sobre o peito. _"Inuyasha, seu idiota, olha o que está fazendo comigo..."_**

------------

**- **Que...Que barulho é esse?-Perguntou Kagome abrindo os olhos lentamente.-Droga...Eu chorei tanto que dormi...-Disse resmungando.

E o barulho que a acordara voltou a soar.

**- **É a campainha...-Ela foi se levantar mas sentiu uma forte dor nas costas.O motivo disso era óbvio, ela havia dormido sentada, recostada a pia.

E o barulho da campainha se tornava mais e mais insistente.

**- **CAAALMA!JÁ 'TO INDO!-Gritou da cozinha.Estalou as costas que ainda doíam e levantou-se, foi em direção da porta com a finalidade de abrir a mesma.

Ela hesitou um instante._"Será que é o Inuyasha?"_Olhou para a fechadura e viu que a porta estava destrancada._"Nossa...Nenhum dos meus amigos toca a campainha, a não ser que a porta esteja trancada, o que não é o caso."_E despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir mais uma vez o som irritante da campainha.

Sem mais pensamentos, abriu a porta.

Mas em vez de um hanyou, quem tocara a campainha era uma frágil figura humana, feminina e muito jovem, aparentava não ter mais que 15 anos.Esta soluçava um pouco, trajava uma camiseta brancae uma calça jeans um pouco colada, nos pés um par de tênis não muito caro.

Os cabelos lisos e negros lhe tomavam os ombros, e as pontas rebeldes do mesmo eram discretamente viradas para cima, e como enfeite um elástico colorido prendia uma pequena porção de cabelo, dando um ar ainda mais infantil a garota.Esta também tinha os olhos grandes e castanhos, diferentes dos de Kagome que eram azuis.E a pouquíssima maquiagem estava borrada por possíveis lágrimas que a mesma derramara.

A jovem deu um fraco sorriso para Kagome, que estava calada observando a figura que lhe parecia familiar.

**- **Oi...-Disse a pequena.-Posso entrar?

**- **Er...-Ela ainda não se lembrara de quem era.-Quem é você?

A menina abafou a risada e em um impulso, largou a mochila que carregava nas costas e abraçou Kagome, que arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se finalmente de quem se tratava.

**- **...Rin?-Perguntou receosa.

**- **Nossa, demorou muito pra me reconhecer, hein nee-chan?-E sorriu.

**- **É...É você mesma?-Kagome estava perplexa.-Não te vejo há...-Ela fez rapidamente a conta de cabeça.-Há mais de quatro anos, desde que fugi de casa aos quinze!-Ela olhou bem para o rosto da irmã mais nova.-Você era uma criança da última vez que te vi, mas agora está uma moça!

Rin quase gargalhou.

**- **Moça?Eu pareço um cabo de vassoura e você diz que sou uma moça?-Ela tampava a boca com a mão para conter o riso.-Kagome...Precisa ir num oculista!

**- **Que nada...Veja, quando eu fui embora de casa você tinha nove aninhos, agora deve ter uns...-Mas antes que Kagome pudesse concluir seus pensamento, Rin responde por ela.

**- **Treze!-E sorriu, orgulhosa.

**- **Viu, já é uma moça!-Disse Kagome batendo palmas.

A "moça" suspirou.

**- **Vi que não adianta discurtir...-Kagome balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, concordando com Rin.-Eu realmente vou ter que ficar esperando aqui do lado de fora para sempre?-Perguntou brincando.

Kagome apenas abriu bem a porta e deixou a irmã entrar.Esta exausta se jogou no sofá.

**- **Desculpe, mas estou realmente cansada...-Disse fechando os olhos.-Não sabe como foi difícil te encontrar... 

**- **Era exatamente isso que eu ia te perguntar...Depois que eu fugi pensei que não tivessem idéia do meu paradeiro...

**- **E não tinhamos...-Disse de olhos fechados, muito cansada.

**- **Então como me encontrou?

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu marota.

**- **Ora, Kagome.Nesses quatro anos tive muito tempo pra aprender sobre computadores!-Kagome entendeu e olhou feio para a irmã caçula.

A jovem resolveu se sentar no sofá ao lado da mais nova.

**- **Eu servi de mau exemplo não é?-Disse também fechando os olhos.-Eu fugi de casa, dos problemas com papai emamãee resolvi viver essa nova vida.-Ela suspirou.-E você resolveu também fazer isso, mas vou te falar uma coisa, agora as coisas são muito mais difíceis.

Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, Kagome até pensou que Rin havia dormido.Mas para sua surpresa ela tornou a falar.

**- **Está errada.-Disse abrindo os olhos e se ajeitando no sofá.-Não fugi por causa de problemas com nossos pais.-Ela deixou escapar algumas lágrimas.-Eles morreram há dois meses atrás num acidente de carro e eu fui para um orfanato.-Kagome notando a fragilidade da irmã, lhe abraçou fortemente.-Orfanatos são terríveis, eles não encontraram você e me deixaram lá...Mas eu fugi, e procurei por você nesse último mês...-Ela abraçou mais forte a irmã mais velha e murmurou.-Ainda bem que eu te encontrei, não agüentava mais ficar sozinha!Não tinha ninguém pra me consolar!Cheguei a pensar que você tivesse morrido também...Entrei em desespero, mas felizmente...-Ela beijou a bochecha de Kagome e voltou a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.- Felizmente achei você.

Kagome queria ter estrutura emocional o sufiente para apoiar a irmã, mas estava abalada pela notícia da morte dos pais, mesmo mal se lembrando deles e, principalmente, seus sentimentos por Inuyasha estavam-na deixando tão frágil quanto Rin.

Mas ela assumiria a responsabilidade de irmã mais velha e cuidaria da pequena.Talvez isso até a tornasse mais forte para assumir seus sentimentos pelo hanyou.Talvez não._"Eu vou ajudar Rin a superar tudo isso que ela está passando mas...Mas não vou conseguir deixar de lado meus sentimentos pelo Inuyasha...Só não sei se consiguirei te esperar pra sempre, Inu...Se eu for um pouco menos tola, eu não esperarei você pra sempre e esse meu coração bobo talvez aprenda a amar outro alguém."_

"**Must I always be waiting, waiting on you?**

**Must I always be playing, playing the fool?"**

Eu preciso sempre estar esperando, esperando você?

Eu preciso sempre estar bancando, bancando o bobo?

* * *

**Oiiiiiii !Estou postando uma versão revisada deste capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**Mais uma fic!Agora tenho duas!Que legal!**

**Espero que vocês gostem, eu, pessoalmente, achei legalzinho, afinal a minha outra fic é bem diferente (a não ser o pequeno fato da Kagome nas duas ter fugido de casa xx'...)**

**Acho que é apenas isso que posso dizer...Mas para exclarecer algumas dúvidas que vocês podem vir a ter: A fic é Inu/Kag (¬¬ ooohhhh não me diga),Rin/Sess (não exatamente para a felicidade de Vivi-chan), e um pouquinho de Mir/San, na verdade, o casal é apenas citado.**

**Espero que esta fic tenha entre três e cinco capítulos, mas não acreditem muito em mim xD!**

**É só gente!Kissus!Ja ne!Deixem reviews!**


	2. Exclarecer seus Sentimentos

-

_Nota Importante Passado em _**negrito**_.Presente em_ escrita normal

-

_Disclaimer_ _Inuyasha e Cia não me pertecem...Mas eu também não queria!(Faz biquinho, de birra)Não queria o Sesshy, o Inu e tantos outros personagens gost— quer dizer, maravilhosos, só pra mim!Não mesmo!Longe de mim!Bah!(Continua birrenta, de cara fechada)_

-

-

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

-

**Capítulo 2 - **Exclarecer seus Sentimentos

Inuyasha tinha saído do apartamento de Kagome com a determinação de matar, estrangular, assassinar, torturar, decapitar, maltratar e bater em Kouga.Mas tinha ido até a casa do "lobo fedido" e o tal não estava lá.

-Maldito...Covarde...-Resmungava voltando para o próprio apartamento.-Deve ter percebido que eu estava lá e fugiu...-Ele falou subindo as escadas até o andar e chegando até seu apartamento, praguejando cada vez mais alto.

Estava quase girando a maçaneta quando sentiu um cheiro familiar.

-Este cheiro...-Ele falou aspirando o ar.-Este cheiro...-Ele engasgou pela surpresa ao identificar o cheiro que estava sentindo.-Não...-Ele tossiu algumas vezes por ter engasgado.-Não pode ser!

E antes que tivesse o trabalho de abrir a porta outra pessoa que estava dentro do apartamento o fez.

-Bom dia, Inuyasha.-Falou numa voz fria e crua, fitando o hanyou com um olhar assassino.

-Sesshoumaru!-Gritou antes de dar alguns passos para trás, desviando do golpe do meio-irmão, que afundou o punho na parede.-Seu idiota, oque está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou ainda tentando desviar dos vários golpes do irmão mais velho, porém alguns acertavam seu ventre e rosto.

-Vim me livrar de você, _irmãozinho_.-Ele falou na mesma frieza, cansado de ver o meio-irmão desviar dos golpes sacou uma _katana_.

-Não me chame desse jeito Sesshoumaru!-Bradou Inuyasha um pouco aflito pela arma que o outro empunhava, e já tinha começado a desferir golpes contra ele, acertando a parede.Porém uma vez acertando o braço do mais novo.

-Morra, Inuyasha!-Gritou Sesshoumaru encurralando o meio-yokai e colocando a katana a milímetros de seu peito quando ouve uma voz infantil soar, vinda da porta de um apartamento.

-Quem está fazendo tanto barulho?-A garota pergunta para si mesma, saindo de trás da porta do apartamento e esfregando o olho esquerdo, certamente com sono.

Os dois meio-irmãos se viraram para a voz e viram uma menina de cabelos negros, muito nova e com um pijama laranja.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu dois homens aparentemente lutando e um pronto para matar o outro.Sesshoumaru vendo o estado de choque que se encontrava a criança guardou a espada dentro da bainha e encarou longamente Inuyasha caído no chão.Deu alguns passos para longe dele e fitou a garotinha por alguns instantes, essa tinha algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos e tremia levemente, por medo.

-Não vou te matar na frente de uma criança.-Sesshoumaru falou sem emoção.-Mas não pense que pode escapar para sempre.-Disse tirando os olhos da pequena e entrando no apartamento de Inuyasha.

O mesmo arregalou os olhos e mesmo com seus ferimentos latejando correu até a porta que agora estava trancada e começou a bater nela.

-Saia daí Sesshoumaru!-Gritou usando toda a sua força contra a porta porém não resultando em nada.-Esse apartamento é meu!-Ele gritou por último sentindo as forças se esvaindo e caindo pesadamente no chão, vendo os ferimentos sangrarem.

-AHHH!-Gritou a menina assustada com o estado dele.-Homem cachorro!-Ela falou chegando mais perto dele e Inuyasha deu um rosnado de insatisfação pelo novo "apelido".-Aiaiai, você está sangrando!-Ela falou amedrontada.-KAGOMEEE!KAGOMEEE!-Gritou a garotinha implorando pela ajuda da irmã.

"_Kagome?"_Pensou Inuyasha._"Essa menina conhece a Kagome?Mas bem que elas são um pouco parecidas..."_

-Ei menina...-Chamou Inuyasha vendo ela gritar mais algumas vezes o nome da irmã.

-Rin...-Ela falou dando um sorriso, que era muito bonito mas não se comparava ao de Kagome, na opnião dele.-O que foi homem cachorro?-Ela perguntou fitando as exóticas orelhas caninas dele.

-Você conhece a Kagome?-Ele perguntou com a visão já turvando um pouco.

-Sim...Ela é minha nee-chan!-Ela falou batendo palminhas, como se estivesse orgulhosa por isso.

Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso para aliviar o clima de tensão, afinal, Rin olhava espantada para o corte profundo no braço direito dele.

-Eu conheço a Kagome...-Ele sentiu a vista escurecer por completo, mas sabia que se desmaiasse a menina ia entrar em pânico, então se esforçando um pouco voltou a enxergar com os olhos semi abertos.

-Ela é muito bonita, não é?-Rin falou dando um sorriso radiante e infantil.-Muita sorte sua conhecer ela, porque além de bonita, Kagome é muito legal!-Inuyasha corou com o comentário, pois concordava plenamente com a garotinha.

Kagome chegou apressada na porta que dava para fora do apartamento, com apenas um roupão de banho e uma toalha na cabeça, aparentemente muito preocupada.

-Rin-chan oque foi?Você se machuc-- AAHH!-Gritou exasperada a mais velha vendo Inuyasha caído no chão ensangüentado e a ponto de desmaiar.-Inuyasha!-Ela o chamou preocupada e se ajoelhou perto dele.

-Kagome!Você demorou, o homem cachorro está muito ferido!-Falou Rin também preocupada com a quantidade de sangue que saía do corpo do hanyou.

-Eu estava no banho!-Ela se justificou.-Inuyasha...-Disse se voltando para ele.-Consegue se levantar?Preciso te levar até meu apartamento e estancar os ferimentos!Sei que é um meio-yokai e que se curará rápido, porém se não parar de perder sangue vai morrer!

-Tudo bem Kagome...-Ele sorriu fracamente se pondo de pé, fiingindo estar bem porém seu braço doía como nunca.-Mas agora nada de aulas de medicina...

-Ei, homem cachorro!-Rin chamou sorridente, ele olhou para ela.-É muito forte!-Ela falou comemorando.-O outro cortou seu braço com uma katana e você está de pé!É muito, muito forte!

-OQUE?KATANA?-Kagome só faltou ter um ataque cardíaco.

-----------

**A jovem olhava orgulhosa para as caixas de mudança e os homens entrando e saindo daquele _quase_ apartamento, pois estava completamente vazio.Acabara de se mudar para aquele prédio, e os vizinhos lhe pareceram um tanto...Ahm...Arrogantes.Mas não deveria julgar!Apenas porque uma mulher era chata não significava que toda a vizinhança era ruim!**

**Ela estava tão feliz, conseguira um emprego em Tokyo e depois de um ano de trabalho duro em uma lanchonete e dividindo uma casa minúscula com cinco modelos ela conseguira comprar um apartamento somente para si e ainda por cima mobiliá-lo!É claro que não era nada muito luxuoso, mas melhoraria com o tempo, com toda a certeza!**

**Ela expalhava sorrisos para todos os cantos, parecia até que estava flertando com os carregadores, mas a jovem apenas estava muitíssimo feliz.**

**Depois de algum pouco tempo já estavam todas as tranqueiras dela presentes no apartamento, caixas e caixas empilhadas em todos os cantos._ "Isso vai dar um trabalho..."_Ela pensou já cansada...**

**Será que não tinha um jeito de ir mais rápido?Só se pedisse ajuda...E não conhecia ninguém dalí.Na verdade, conhecia sim,mas a mulher não parecia ser nada amigável.**

**-Bom...-Ela falou alto ouvindo a voz ecoar pelo lugar vazio.-Vamos começar!-Ela falou tentando se animar mas não deu muito certo, queria tanto que as coisas, como num passe de mágica, começassem a se mexer e ir para seu devido lugar sozinhas.Resolveu se divertir um pouco e rindo sozinha, fingiu estar voando, abrindo pouco a pouco as caixas e retirando pequenos móveis e/ou bugigangas de lá.**

**Achou um rádio e mais do que rapidamente ligou-o, concluindo que uma música poderia tornar as coisas mais animadas.E foi mesmo.Enquanto rebolava para lá e para cá, ia guardando as coisas e ajeitando os móveis.**

**-Louca...-Uma voz masculina soou e então ela percebeu que tinha esquecido a porta aberta, corando no mesmo estante.**

**-M-me desculpe...-Ela falou constrangida.-A música deve estar te atrapalhando!Gomen nasai, vou fechar a porta!-Ela disse caminhando até a porta na intenção de fechá-la mas quando chegou mais perto percebeu que o homem não era exatamente um humano e sim um _yokai._Tinha orelhas caninas brancas e felpudas, olhos dourados brilhantes e um cabelo comprido e prata como a Lua.**

**-A música não estava incomodando, apenas chamou a minha atenção...-Ele falou calmo.-Então eu vim ver se...ahm...-Ele corou um pouco.-Precisa de ajuda.-Ela olhou estranha para ele.-Calma, calma!Vim ajudar, nada de segundas intenções!**

**A jovem fitou ele por alguns minutos...Poderia mesmo confiar num yokai?Não tinha certeza mas...Qualquer ajuda era muito bem vinda!Ainda tinha muito oque arrumar.**

**-Tá bom então...Eu aceito!-Ela disse sorrindo.-Pode me ajudar aqui com os móveis mais pesados?**

**Ele por um instante pareceu hesitar pelo lindo sorriso dela, mas depois concordou e sem muito esforço levantou o armário enquanto ela o guiava.**

**-Kagome.-Ela falou do nada, enquanto ele repousava o móvel no futuro quarto da garota.**

**-Nani?-Ele perguntou confuso.**

**-Meu nome...-Ela sorriu mais uma vez.-Meu nome é Kagome.E o seu?**

**-Inuyasha.-Falou sem muita emoção.**

**-Prazer em conhecê-lo!-Disse estendendo a mão para ele.-É a primeira pessoa que conheço nesse prédio!-Ela mudou de expressão um pouco.-Na verdade já vi uma mulher, mas não fui muito bem recebida por ela.**

**-Mulher?-Ele perguntou, mas depois pareceu se lembrar.-Ah, sim...Deve ter conhecido a Kikyou!Ela tem longos cabelos castanhos e lisos, e olhos da mesma cor.Pele alva e expressão serena.É essa?**

**Inuyasha descrevera tão bem a muher com quem Kagome topara, que pode ver certa admiração em suas palavras.Desde aquele momento teve quase certeza de que ele era apaixonado por Kikyou.**

**-Sim...-Ela falou concordando, estranhamente enciumada.-Você conhece bem ela, não é?**

**Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça.**

**-Pra falar a verdade...-Ele se sentiu um pouco angustiado por causa do rumo que a conversa estava levando.-Kikyou é uma das únicas pessoas que me aceita.-Ela olhou interrogativa para ele.-Por eu ser...Assim...**

**-Um yokai?-Kagome perguntou.**

**-Não sou exatamente um yokai, sou meio yokai e...Meio humano...-Ele falou um pouco triste, não gostava daquele assunto.-Sou um hanyou.-Concluiu já esperando pelas palavras ferinas de desaprovação e preconceito por parte da nova vizinha.**

**-Pra mim não faz diferença.-Ela falou calma, e depois deu um lindo sorriso.-Afinal, sendo meio-humano, fica mais fácil confiar em você!-Ele se surpreendia a cada palavra dela.**

**E fora assim que conhecera Inuyasha, a mais de um ano atrás.Desde então eles tem sido amigos, mas Kagome foi alimentando mais e mais essa amizade até se tornar amor, pelo menos da parte dela.**

**Depois conhecera Kikyou, a tal _amiga_ de Inuyasha, e nunca se deu bem com ela.Afinal, ela sentia ciúmes de Kikyou por achar que o hanyou a amava, e Kikyou sentia inveja de Kagome por ela passar a maior parte do tempo com o híbrido.**

" **I sang your songs I danced your dance**

**I gave your friends all a chance**

**But putting up with them wasn't worth never having you"**

Eu cantei suas músicas, dancei sua dança

Eu dei uma chance a todos os seus amigos

Mas aguentá-los não valia a pena nunca ter você

-Itai, Kagome!Essa coisa arde!-Ele gemeu furioso, como aquele remédio ardia.

-Quem mandou se meter em brigas?Agora agüenta!-Disse ela também brava, passando a pomada no local do ferimento, evitando uma infecção.

-Não fui eu quem começei!O Sesshoumaru que apareceu no meu apartamento!-Inuyasha se defendia.

-Que seja!-Ela falou torcendo o nariz.-Quem manda ter um irmão psicopata?-Kagome falou agora rindo da careta que ele fez ao apertar as ataduras em seu braço.

-Feh!-Ele resmungou inconformado.-Agora estou machucado...Não posso nem me vingar do meu irmão nem bater no Kouga...-Ele falou num impulso.

Kagome no mesmo instante apertou inconscientemente a atadura do braço dele, fazendo-o gemer de dor mais uma vez.

-Você...-Ela disse tentando se controlar.-VOCÊ IA BATER NO KOUGA-KUN?-Ela perguntou nervosa e ele se encolheu de medo, terminando ele mesmo de fazer o curativo no braço, afinal Kagome do jeito que estava iria espremê-lo até fraturar os ossos.

-E-eu...Eu estava brincando Kagome...-Ele falou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Ela olhou para ele ameaçadoramente.

-Verdade?-Kagome perguntou.

-Não...-Inuyasha revelou, se rendendo.-Eu ia bater mesmo naquele lobo intrometido!Algum problema?

-Todos os problemas!-Ela disse nervosa.-Kouga-kun é meu amigo, não quero que machuque ele!

-Amigo...Sei...Vocês já passaram da amizade à um tempo!-Ele falou sem se preocupar com conseqüências.

-Ele é meu **amigo,** e só!-Ela fez questão de destacar a palavra "amigo".

-Não se faça de boba, Kagome!-O híbrido bradou.-O lobo fedido fica te chamando de "minha mulher" e você ainda quer que eu acredite?

-Kouga-kun tem um afeto especial por mim, mas não é por isso que eu tenho que correspondê-lo!-Kagome já estava nervosa com as implicâncias do hanyou.

-Não diga mentiras!Ele gosta de você, e você gosta dele!-Ele falou como se sentisse nojo.-Oh, que casalzinho mais kawaii!-Disse com ironia.

-Já disse que não gosto do Kouga!Só como amigo!

-Pois não é isso que parece!Já que sempre que vocês se encontram, você se joga em cima do lobo fedido e fica toda coradinha quando ele te faz um elogio!

-Eu não dou em cima do Kouga!Trato ele do mesmo jeito que trato qualquer amigo meu!E se eu fico envergonhada quando ele me elogia, isso é problema meu!-Ela disse já com um nó na garganta.Tantas ofensas, onde Inuyasha queria chegar?

-Viu, você _ama_ aquele lobo imbecil!

Kagome parou por um instante.Amor?Inuyasha parecia estar tão cego de revolta que era incapaz de perceber que ferira o frágil coração da jovem._"Ele é tão...Tão baka que está me acusando de amar o Kouga, sendo que eu amo ele!**Ele**!"_Pensou e sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

-Não sei como consegue amar aquele lobo idiota e...-Ele continuava falando sem notar o choro calado de Kagome, que o interrompeu.

-Cale a boca.-Ela falou seca.

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?-Ele gritou, ainda não vendo as lágrimas dela, pois esta estava com o rosto baixo.

-E quem VOCÊ pensa que é pra falar de sentimentos?Dos meus sentimentos?-Ela disse levantando o rosto, mostrando as lágrimas cristalinas que escorriam de seus olhos azuis.No mesmo momento Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no peito, viu que tinha descontado toda a sua raiva em Kagome, que nunca mereçera isso.Descontara a raiva que sentia de Sesshoumaru, e a raiva que sentia de Kouga.Mas por que, afinal, sentia tanta raiva de Kouga assim?Nem ele mesmo sabia.

Olhou para Kagome com muito remorso, mas ela estava triste demais para aceitar desculpas.Inuyasha tentou abraçá-la mas ela começou a se debater.Ele tentou segurá-la mais forte, porém Kagome não queria mesmo ser abraçada.

-Vai...-Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, impondo uma certa distância.-Vai...Embora!-Ela disse empurrando-o sem gentilezas, secando algumas lágrimas.

-Kagome...Gomen ne...-Ele disse tentando se aproximar dela, mas a mesma deu alguns passos para trás.

-Não quero!Não quero desculpas!-Ela falou com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, soluçando.-Cansei!Você não sabe nem da metade do que se passa no meu coração e já vem me julgando!-Kagome disse caindo de joelhos no chão, depois de sentir os mesmos fraquejarem.

-Kagome...-Inuyasha se agaixou perto dela.-...Eu...Eu não queria ter descontado minha raiva em você, gomen nasai...-Ele disse levantando o rosto dela delicadamente com o polegar.-Eu me deixei levar e...-Ele corou um pouco.-Também achei que gostasse do Kouga...-Ela olhou feio pra ele.-Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado!Devia ter perguntado para você, não ter te acusado...-Eles estavam realmente muito próximos, ajoelhados.Seus rostos praticamente na mesma altura.-Mas já que não ama o Kouga...-Inuyasha, inconcientemente, aproximou seu rosto do de Kagome, sentindo a respiração dela em sua pele.

-Inuyasha...-Kagome sussurrou vendo ele perigosamente próximo a ela, de olhos fechados.-Inu...-Mas ele parecia estar em transe, somente se aproximando mais e mais.As últimas lágrimas dela pararam de cair e ele mesmo as secou, trazendo Kagome tão perto dele que podia sentir o calor dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele quase encontrando os seus, e entreabiu-os para dizer alguma coisa...Mas antes que pudesse o fazer ele roça os próprios lábios nos dela, e depois toma-os num beijo.Kagome cora e fica sem reação, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções, deixando-se levar por ele, sem pensar em nada.

Rin aparece na sala sem ser notada por nenhum dos dois.Mas quando vê a cena da irmã mais velha beijando o "homem cachorro" cora dos pés as orelhas e volta correndo para o quarto de Kagome.

Passado alguns instantes, Inuyasha tenta intensificar o beijo, despertando Kagome para a realidade.Oque ele estava fazendo?Ele não amava a Kikyou?

E mesmo com seu coração urrando que não, Kagome resolve seguir a razão e dá um empurrão em Inuyasha.

Ele a olha um tanto curioso, afinal, até agora ela parecia estar gostando e...

-Vá embora, Inuyasha.-Ela disse tinha doído dizer aquilo, porém, era nescessário.

-Kagome...É...-O hanyou tentava encontrar palavras.Não que realmente precisasse de algum motivo para beijar alguém.Mas tinha beijado Kagome!Sua melhor amiga!Oque...Oque ele estava pensando quando fez isso?Tinha se deixado levar pelo momento e pelo alívio de saber que a jovem não amava Kouga.Mas...Por que ele estava tão aliviado por isso?Kagome era sua amiga e só!Não sentia nada além de amizade por ela!...Não é?Ele nem tinha mais certeza, sentiu seu coração bater tão forte ao tocar os lábios da garota, foi uma sensação que nunca tinha provado antes.Não que nunca tivesse beijado.Mas só de encostar seus lábios nos dela tinha sido tão...Completo.

-Vai...Embora...Agora...-Ela disse em tom de ameaça, fechando os olhos e reprimindo a vontade de chorar.Oque mais queria era estar com ele, era beijar ele.Mas, não deixaria que ele se _aproveitasse_ dela.Não deixaria que ele ferisse seu coração, que usasse do amor dela para se aproximar, usá-la, e depois voltar para Kikyou.Mas ela não podia evitar, amava tanto Inuyasha.Dizer "não" para ele era como dar uma facada em seu coração.-Me deixa...Sozinha...

Não podendo evitar mais, novamente lágrimas caiam livremente de seu rosto.

Que droga!Ela não parava de chorar!Isso estava irritando a si mesma!Ficava tão frágil quando o assunto era o hanyou que mais parecia uma criança mimada, de tanto que chorava.Que ódio!Por que tudo não podia ser mais simples?...Por que seu amor não podia ser correpondido?

-Mas eu não vou!-Ele falou tão firme que praticamente ordenou.-Não vou te deixar sozinha!Eu não quero!Vou ficar com você!-Ele amenizou um pouco a voz.-Não quero te ver chorar...Queria poder evitar...Mas nem sei porque você está chorando...

-Ah, então é melhor abrir os olhos!Que tal assim perceba?-Ela falou se recompondo, irônica.-Seu baka!Você só pode ser cego!

-Mas...Mas...Kagome...

-Eu **quero** ficar sozinha!Você **vai **me deixar sozinha!-Disse empurrando ele para fora do apartamento, e o mesmo não apresentara nenhuma reação.-Não volte aqui...Não volte aqui até exclarecer seus sentimentos!-E bateu com força a porta, trancando-a, pois sabia que se deixasse aberta, ele, teimoso do jeito que é, voltaria para lá.

Se recostou a porta recém-trancada e tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.Queria que aquele momento ficasse guardado para sempre, e certamente ficaria.Pelo menos na memória dela.Só seria uma lembrança dela afinal, para o hanyou, ela era apenas _mais uma._

Retirou bruscamente os dedos dos lábios e praticamente infincou as unhas na palma da mão.Que ódio!De pensar que esse beijo só significava alguma coisa para ela, que esses sentimentos eram apenas nutridos por ela, Kagome sentia uma raiva imensa de si mesma.Por deixar-se iludir por sentimentos tolos.Por, por mais que Inuyasha não ligasse para ela, o amava mais que a própria vida.

Já do outro lado da porta um hanyou fitava a porta de madeira como se pudesse ver a garota por através dela.Realmente gostara muito daquele _quase _beijo e se sentia culpado por ver Kagome sofrer, mesmo não sabendo o porquê.Ainda podia ver as lágrimas correrem por sua pele alva, as palavras embargadas de dor e, principalmente, ainda podia sentir o gosto doce e puro dos lábios dela.E se sentia horrível por isso, afinal, ela não pareceu ter ficado nem um pouco feliz.

E não queria perder a amizade dela, por mais que sentisse, ocultamente, que não era só isso que queria dela.E, não queria admitir, mas aquele selar de bocas lhe fizera sentir sensações que nunca tivera antes, descobrir um sentimento estranho, mas que não fazia idéia do que era.

Não que quisesse pensar nisso agora, estava mais preocupado em aonde iria ficar.Não poderia voltar ao apartamento de Kagome, pois ela havia expulsado-o de lá –e só poderia voltar se "exclaresse-se seus sentimentos", coisa que no momento não conseguia fazer.Não podia ir para o próprio apartamento afinal o irmão o esperava para aniquilá-lo –e só não faria isso caso Inuyasha levasse uma criança com ele,e o irmão mais velho, por questões de _ética_ não o mataria.

Ficar no apartamento de Kikyou também estava fora de cogitação afinal, ela ficaria reclamando sobre Kagome e seus pensamentos já estavam impregnados pela jovem acima do nível aceitável.E se alguém falasse mal dela, ele não ficaria calado, como sempre fazia –covardemente - perto de Kikyou.

Mas o corredor não lhe parecia muito agradével.

O jeito era ir para seu apartamento e tentar se entender com Sesshoumaru.

-----------

Do corredor, podia ouvir os soluços da irmã, abafados pela madeira.

A garota pôde ouvir o choro aumentar e a mais velha murmurar um "Droga".Por que ela sofria tanto?Será que ela _amava_ o homem cachorro?Mas se ela o amava, por que chorou depois do beijo?Será que ela não gostava de beijos?...Impossível.

Rin tocou delicadamente a palma da mão sobre a porta do quarto da irmã, até quando ela choraria?Será que ela não conseguiria fazer a irmã parar de chorar?

-Nee-chan...-Falou num fio de voz, porém pareceu o nescessário para Kagome escutar e cessar o choro, caminhando até onde Rin estava e abrindo a porta.

-Ohayo imouto-chan!-Disse numa voz falsamente animada, tentando abrir um sorriso e falhando miserávelmente.

-Qual o problema com o homem cachorro?-Perguntou, vendo uma lágrima solitária rolar pela boxexa da irmã e esta secá-la no mesmo instante.

-Nenhum...-Falou numa tentativa de ser convincente.-Quer algo para comer?Eu até que sei cozinhar direito!-Disse tentando mudar de assunto indiscretamente, caminhando até a cozinha.

Rin observou a irmã entrar na cozinha e continuar a tagarelar, falando do "cardápio".

-Pare Kagome.-Falou fria, entrando na cozinha, fazendo com que a mais velha se virasse para ela espantada.-Não quero que esconda as coisas de mim!Vai lhe fazer bem se contar comigo!-Sorriu triste.-No final das contas, eu até que sou confiável...

A outra engoliu seco, vendo que não conseguira escapar de Rin.

-Imouto-chan, veja!Aqui tem bolachas...-Falou fingindo não ter escutado.-Você gosta destas bolachas?

-Kagome...-Murmurou irritada.

-Bolachas não, 'né?Então que tal torradas, são mais saudáveis!

-Kagome...

-Ahm...E 'pra acompanhar...Chá?Ou prefere café?

-KAGOME!-Gritou demasiadamente nervosa com a teimosia da irmã.-Pare...Com isso!

Kagome suspirou pesadamente, rendendo-se.

-Eu o amo...-Disse em tom baixo.-É isso que quer saber?

Rin se arrependeu de ter perguntado, vendo a amargura contida nas palavras da mulher.Mas já que começara, iria até o fim.

-Então por que ficou triste quando ele te beijou?-Perguntou indiscreta, vendo Kagome corar instantãneamente.

-É...É...-Começou envergonhada.-Você viu?-A mais nova afirmou com a cabeça.-Eu...Eu...

-Diga logo!-Fez "biquinho" de raiva, mimada.-Pare de ser tão tímida, nee-chan!

-É difícil!-Falou corando ainda mais.-Eu...Eu fiquei triste porque...Ele...Não me corresponde, se você consegue entender...

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram e sua garganta ficou seca.Então esse era o problema, um amor não correspondido.

-K-chan, gomen ne eu--

-Não se preocupe imouto-chan, não foi sua intenção.-Sorriu triste.-E então, o que quer para comer?

Rin bufou, desistindo.Mas agora, decidira, começaria sua _operação cupido_.Se lembrava muito bem de como o rapaz de melenas prateadas falava de sua irmã e de como seus olhos brilhavam ao pronunciar o nome dela._ "Minha tola nee-chan...Está enganada, esse amor _é_ correspondido!" _E sorriu com seu pensamento.

" **And maybe you've been through this before**

**But its my first time**

**So please ignore**

**The next few lines cause they're directed at you"**

E talvez você tenha passado por isso antes

Mas é minha primeira vez

Então por favor ignore

As próximas linhas pois elas são diretamente para você

* * *

**Ohayo, minna-san!**

**Aleluia atualizando isso aqui, né?Mas, diferente do que vocês podem ter imaginado, eu não estava sem criatividade, apenas estava...Ahm...Com preguiça xD!Huahauahauahau, essa é a mais pura verdade!Acreditem, mas não me matem!**

**Bom...Eu até tirei do resumo que tinha SessRin e SanMir, porque vai ser muito pouco mesmo.Sesshoumaru e Rin até vai ter um pouco mais, mas eles só vão se falar, não vai rolar nada!(estou falando de beijo e etc, pq eles vão se gostar sim hehehe)Mas como já previsto, a diferença de idade vai atrapalhar o casal!Ela tem treze, e ele, vinte e cinco (...exagerei? O.O'' )**

**Yare yare...vamos ás reviews!Mas, como há boatos de que não se pode responder as reviews, vai aí apenas um breve agradecimento:**

**Annye**_(Kagome sortuda, né?Arigatou pelos elogios, valeu mesmo) _**; D'Daslee Ms.triosya **_(Que honra ter uma review sua, eu também amo Jack Johnson!Brigada pela review!)_ **Kelly-chan Higurashi **_(Bom...Parabéns pela descoberta xD, arigatou pelos elogios!)_** ; Tokiko-san** _(Nee-chan! É sempre uma honra ter uma review sua xD!)_ **; Pamelokinha** _(Oi!Obrigada pelos elogios, mas vc acabou fazendo o mais Lê-lê-lê!O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Eu esqueci de avisar que _**negrito** _é passado e a _escrita normal_ é presente!Foi mal!)_** ; Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki **_(Nha, que nada, minha fic não é lá aquelas coisa, mas foi o melhor que consegui fazer rsrs!Acho que enquanto ao hentai vou te deixar frustrada, não vai ter xD!Brigada pela review, Kissus!)_** ;mc-chan **_(Oie!Ah, nem se preocupa aqui é todo mundo amigo de todo mundo mesmo, me chama do que quiser, no bom sentido, é claro ¬¬...Brigada pela review!Ja ne!)_** ; Ju-sng** _(Valeu pelos elogios!Continue acompanhando a fic!)_** ; Ayame-Kagome **_(Hehehe, o Inu sempre consegue ser legal de um jeito né?E, realmente, a Rin sofreu bastante, e ainda vai sofrer u.u maldita família Higurashi xD, arigatou!Kissus!)_** ; Lori Nakamura** _(Brigada pelos elogios!Que bom que gostou da parte do despertador n.n, ja ne!)_** ; MitZrael Girl **_(Hohoho, é isso aí miga, SessRin forever ò.ób!Viva Sesshy e Rin!Iuuupiiiii !Valeu pela review, sua fic é linda!) _**e SraKouga** _(Olá miga!Arigatou pelos elogios, fico muito feliz, enquanto a outra fic...Não liga não...O apelido combinou xD!Kissus!)_

**Ufa!É isso aí gente, ficou gigante a reposta né? O.O Tentem se achar nessa confusão e:**

**Please, deixem reviews!Ficarei muito, muito, muito happy!**

**Agora eu estou de saída, 'tá bom?A gente se vê no próximo cap (que se minha mente ajudar, será o último!Ooooohhhhh!)**

**Kissu kissu! Bai bai!**


	3. Roda Gigante

-

_Nota Importante Passado em _**negrito**_.Presente em _escrita normal

-

_Disclaimer Olha, se eu comprar Inuyasha (que no momento pertence a Rumiko-sama) eu aviso vocês, 'ta bom?_

-

-

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

-

**Capítulo 3** – Roda Gigante

Ajeitou as melenas negras atrás da orelha.Suspirou e repetiu o ato; estava muito nervosa, e sempre quando estava assim, ficava mexendo inquietamente no cabelo.Passou a palma da mão sobre ele inteiro, tentando alisar ainda mais os fios – que já eram por demais lisos – e mais do que rapidamente abaixou os braços e voltou a fitar a porta.

Ela não tinha encontrado o _homem cachorro_ em lugar algum.Nem no corredor, na recepção, nem no apartamento daquela tal de Kikyou da qual sua irmã dissera ser _amiga_ dele – e a mais nova tinha, com toda a certeza, notado o tom enciumado.

Sobrara apenas aquela alternativa, a não ser que ele tivesse ido até um hotel.O que deveria ser mais provável, afinal, o irmão de Inuyasha era um assassino!Estava tentando matá-lo, por que Diabos ele iria ao encontro da morte?

Mas ela estava com a estranha sensação de que o rapaz de madeixas prateadas se encontrava _naquele_ apartamento.Sorriu, sua intuição nunca falhava – e torcia para não ser agora a primeira vez.

Hesitante, a garota resolveu bater na toques suaves e _bem_ compassados, acreditou ser o bastante para as orelhas _caninas_ dos irmãos.

Com a respiração acelerada, ouviu passos se aproximando de onde ela se encontrava.E se fosse o mais velho?O psicopata?O que ela faria?Perguntaria sobre Inuyasha?Sairia correndo?Gritaria ao ver o corpo morto do mais novo?Roeria as--

-O que quer...?-A voz fria começou, notando o nervosismo da pequena, logo após ter aberto a porta.-...Criança.-Concluiu, analisando a figura à sua frente, vários centímetros menor que ele – no mínimo uns cinqüenta, ele imaginou.

-É... É...-Começou gaguejando, seria agora a hora de correr?-O Inuyasha está aí?-Mas por mais estranho que pareça, ela não tinha medo dele.Não quis fugir, nem gritar, se sentiu _segura_ para perguntar sobre o outro.

-Está na sala.-Falou amenizando o tom frio, estranhando o fato da menina não conter o cheiro do medo; era apenas...Ansiedade.-Entre.-Empurrou a porta de maneira que ela pudesse entrar, saindo de lá calmamente e caminhando em direção ao corredor.

A menina controlou a respiração.Deuses, antes ela não tinha notado o quão belo ele era!Estava tão chocada com a cena de um quase assassinato que nem olhou direito para as feições charmosas e o porte elegante dele.

-Rin?-Ouviu uma voz chamá-la, porém não era de Sesshoumaru, era do...

-Inuyasha!-Exclamou vendo que o rapaz não estava morto nem gravemente ferido, além da atadura em seu braço – o qual fora Kagome que cuidou – ele tinha apenas pequenos arranhões ou marcas arroxeadas.-Sesshoumaru não te matou?

O outro riu, logo depois coçando a cabeça.

-Não, nós brigamos um pouco, mas depois nos "entendemos".-Olhou a garota á sua frente, lembrando-se logo depois de Kagome e abaixando o rosto.A menina _lembrava_ muito a mais velha, a expressão dos olhos – apesar dos de Kagome serem azuis – o rosto e os cabelos, tudo o fazia lembrar de sua...Amiga.

Rin sorriu triste ao notar certa dor nos olhos dourados dele._"Está sofrendo tanto quanto nee-chan"._Imaginou.

-É...-Ela começou.Não podia fraquejar!Tinha de ajudá-los!-Por que não ficou lá no apartamento da Kagome?-Fez questão de pronunciar o nome da irmã.

-Ela me expulsou de lá.-Falou em tom baixo, fitando o nada, e as orelhas caninas se moveram de forma graciosa.

-Mas você tem que se entender com ela!-Ela agitou os braços, irritada, perdendo a timidez.-Afinal...-Sorriu maldosa.-Vocês são namorados, não são?-Fingiu-se de desentendida.

-Oro!-Ele ficou tão vermelho que Rin achou graça, logo depois balançando a cabeça repetidas vezes num sinal de negação.-Está louca, menina?Somos amigos!Apenas _amigos_!

-Humm...-Ela encenou ser inocente, pousando o indicador sob os lábios.-Mas bem que você queria, 'né?

"_Eu não sei..."_ Pensou em silêncio, vendo a menina a sua frente olhá-lo com curiosidade._"Eu realmente não sei... Não consigo mais pensar em nada direito..."._

-Hein?Você queria ou não queria?-Insistiu a garota.

-Olha...Se você veio me aqui me forçar a tomar alguma atitude eu não vou saber o que te dizer!-Ele se irritou, alterando a voz.-Não estou entendendo mais nada!E não quero que ninguém me faça perguntas difíceis agora!

Inuyasha começou a empurrá-la para fora do apartamento, enquanto a jovem protestava esperneando e gritando com ele.

-Isso não vai adiantar!-O hanyou falou, colocando-a no corredor, já pegando na porta para fechá-la.

-O que não vai adiantar é essa sua cabeça dura!-Rin gritou quando ele fechou a porta, mas continuou falando.-Se você continuar confuso desse jeito, vai perder a Kagome!Ela não vai te esperar para sempre!Não vai!

"**I can´t always be waiting waiting on you**

**I can´t always be playing playing your fool**

**I keep playing your part**

**But its not my scene**

**Want this plot to twist?**

**I had enough mystery"**

Eu não posso ficar sempre esperando, esperando por você

Eu não posso sempre bancar, bancar seu bobo

Eu continuo jogando suas cartas

Mas não é meu jeito

Esse enredo não vai mudar?

Eu já tive mistério suficiente

Inuyasha pôde ouvir os passos nervosos de Rin se afastando, enquanto seu olhar vazio prendíasse em um lugar qualquer do cômodo.

-A garotinha tem razão.-Ouviu a voz de seu meio-irmão, surgindo em sua frente.-Acho que sua humana já está perdendo a paciência.

-Não me enche, Sesshoumaru.-Esbravejou, irritado.Será que era perseguição?Todos pareciam querer fazê-lo ver além do que ele podia enxergar!

-Infantil e nervoso como sempre...-Sesshoumaru sorriu maldoso.Era difícil vê-lo sorrir, quase impossível, mas se sorria era porque estava planejando algo.-Você nunca muda, hanyou.

-Não estou com vontade de ouvir suas ofensas hoje!

Gritou e saiu batendo o pé, caminhando até o quarto.

-Parece que isso não ajudou muito...-Ele ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto.-Realmente não tenho muito jeito com as palavras.Pelo visto, vou ter que pedir a ajuda àquela moleca...-Ele suspirou.-Que humilhante...

-------

Rin estava deitada na cama da irmã.O dia estava péssimo, nada queria dar certo, e ela já tinha perdido todas as esperanças.Resmungava coisas sem nexo, enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro nervosa.

-Imouto-chan?-Chamou Kagome do outro lado da porta, que estava fechada.-Posso entrar?

-Hai...-Respondeu desanimada.

A mais velha adentrou o cômodo com cuidado, enquanto observava a irmã.Era tão doce, tão prestativa...Mas agora o que menos queria era que interferisse em seu relacionamento com o hanyou.Decidira, iria esquecê-lo.Seus problemas já estavam atingindo outras pessoas, além de preocupar a pequena, que não deveria ter nada a ver com isso.

Sentou-se a seu lado na cama, levando a mão direita aos cabelos negros da irmã.

-Rin-chan...-Ela inspirou profundamente, tentando tomar coragem para dizer o que queria.-Eu sei que se preocupa comigo, e que suas intenções são as melhores possíveis, mas realmente não quero que interfira...

-Por que não?-Perguntou a outra surpresa.

-Eu desisti, Rin.Eu cansei.-Ela fechou os olhos, com pesar.-Pra mim já chega...

No mesmo instante a mais nova quase teve uma parada cardíaca, caindo da cama.

-Não!Não pode fazer isso!Vocês ficam tão bonitinhos juntos!-Suplicou, rastejando ajoelhada até a irmã.

Kagome corou com o que a outra disse.

-Nós ficamos "bonitinhos" juntos?Como aqueles casais que parecem ser feitos um pro outro?

-Isso!-Rin fez gestos incompreensíveis, animada.

-Acho que não...Ele nem gosta de mim...-Disse incomodada, enquanto olhava de soslaio a pequena.

-Você nunca perguntou!-Falou, indignada.

Kagome se assustou.Realmente nunca havia falado nada com Inuyasha, nem tocado no assunto.Sempre fora covarde...Nunca tivera coragem de dizer o que sentia por ele e muito menos de perguntar o que ele sentia por ela, talvez com medo de ouvir um "amizade".

-Eu não vou deixar você fazer eu desistir!Estou quase lá, o cabeça-dura está quase aceitando a condição de apaixonado!

A mais velha sorriu de lado.

-Eu duvido muito...

-Espere e verá...Por enquanto, não tenho nenhum plano fixo, só quero que você colabore!-E piscou, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Logo que Rin saiu do quarto, Kagome abraçou-se, temerosa pelo futuro._"Eu espero que você consiga, é minha última tentativa..."._

-------

Rin caminhava lentamente até a sala de estar.A conversa com a irmã não fora nada animadora, ao contrário, a deixou mais triste ainda, por mais que não tentasse demonstrar.

Estava procurando o controle remoto da televisão quando ouviu a campainha soar, tocando insistentemente.

-Eu atendo!-Gritou, vendo que Kagome já se preparava para sair do quarto e ir até a porta do apartamento.

A campainha soou mais algumas vezes, pelo visto a pessoa era impaciente.

-Já vai!-Gritou irritada pela falta de educação, seja de quem fosse.

Quando atendeu, ficou estática.Lá estava ele...Em uma de suas melhores poses, se pudesse comentar...E sua inexpressividade e frieza, passavam por charme.

-Vai ficar olhando ou vai fazer alguma coisa?-Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Rin ficou rubra diante da indiscrição do "convidado", e de certa forma, desconfortável pelo comentário.Mas assumiu sua postura de atrevida e rebateu.

-E você, o que 'ta fazendo aqui, Sesshoumaru?

Agora foi a vez dele sentir-se incomodado.Maldita garota da boca grande, sabia acabar com seu ar de superioridade.

-Eu vim...Mandar que me ajude com o lerdo do meu irmão.

Rin ficou surpresa, boquiaberta.Estava mais abobalhada ainda do que quando ele apareceu na "sua" porta, já que pedir ajuda não parecia algo da personalidade do yokai.Era ele mesmo, aquele que ainda há pouco, de manhã, estava tentando matar Inuyasha?

-_Pedir_ teria se encaixado muito melhor na sua frase...

-E quem disse que eu iria aceitar um não?Se eu _pedisse_ estaria sujeito a isso.

Eles se encararam, de forma desafiante.Era estranho como se sentiam quando estavam próximos, mas não que dessem importância a isto.

-Se não fosse de meu interesse, bateria a porta na sua cara.-Disse ela, travessa.-Mas como o assunto me interessa, vamos conversar.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?

-Não, fique na porta mesmo.-Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.-Ainda estou cogitando a possibilidade de você ser um assassino.

Ele bufou, fazendo com que sua franja voasse um pouco, mas depois voltasse ao mesmo lugar, exatamente.

-Ótimo.Ficarei do lado de fora...Pirralha.

Rin fechou os olhos tentando manter a calma._"Tudo pela nee-chan, tenho que recompensar todo trabalho que darei a ela vindo morar aqui"._

-E qual seu interesse em unir os dois?-Perguntou a garota, tentando irritar Sesshoumaru tanto quanto ele irritou-a, e apesar de estar impaciente por causa do interrogatório, nada se refletiu na expressão facial do yokai.

-Quero me livrar de Inuyasha.No primeiro instante pensei em matá-lo, mas decidi que o mais fácil seria dar um rumo para a vida dele.

"_E menos violento..."_ Pensou Rin, se espantando com as decisões esquisitas de Sesshoumaru.Mas sabia que no fundo ele gostava do irmão!

-Aquele idiota só me dá trabalho, talvez se tiver alguém pra perder seu tempo não me importune mais.

...Bem, bem no fundo.

-E então, qual é o plano?-Perguntou a garota, visivelmente ansiosa.

Ele fixou seus olhos nos orbes chocolates dela.Tão brilhantes, tão infantis.

-Bom...Isso depende de você.

Ela sorriu.

-Pode deixar, eu já tinha pensado em tudo.Só que vou precisar da sua ajuda mesmo assim.

"**You keep building it up**

**But then you are shooting me down**

**Well I'm already down**

**Just waiting me in**

**Just sitting waiting**

**Just waiting me in**

**Just sitting waiting"**

Continua me elogiando, e depois me destruindo

Bem eu já estou destruído

Só espere um minuto

Só sentado e esperando

Só espere um minuto

Só sentado e esperando

Kagome estava na cozinha, fazendo o almoço.Estava caprichando, já que queria agradar sua irmãzinha.Era impressionante como as coisas mudavam, há pouco tempo estava muito pessimista, e desistira de continuar.Mas agora, ela estava com um bom pressentimento...Estranho, mas não deixava de ser bom.

Cozinhando rapidamente, pois já passava do meio-dia, viu Rin aparecer na porta do cômodo.Ela estava no "mundo da Lua", e ficava mexendo os lábios como se estivesse dizendo algo, porém não conseguiu ouvir nada.

-Imouto-chan?-Perguntou, fazendo a mais nova despertar.

-Ah...Nani?

-Você parece distraída.-Sorriu Kagome, picando alguns legumes.-No que estava pensando?

Mas Rin continuou aérea, fitando o chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.Ela não sabia mentir, não sabia atuar!Como conseguiria falar com a irmã, sem deixar escapar que tudo não passava de um plano?

-Está com algum problema, Rin-chan?-A mais velha parecia preocupada.

-Bem...E-eu estava pensando se...Se nós...Eu, você e...Quer dizer, eu e você!Só nós duas!Estava pensando se _somente_ eu e você poderíamos visitar aquele parque de diversões...

Kagome olhou desconfiada para ela.

"_Mas é claro que ela não acreditou!"_ Pensou Rin, afinal sua atuação fora péssima!

-E por que você quer ir ao parque, _Higurashi Rin_?-Perguntou, estreitando os olhos, mas sem ser rude.

Rin engoliu seco, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.Deuses!Estava perdida!Quando alguém a chamava pelo nome completo – mas especificamente neste tom – era que ela estava fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Ok, mentir não era lá uma coisa muito bonita, mas ela tinha seus motivos!

-E-eu...Eu queria passear com você, oras!-Disse, tentando passar uma imagem de inocente.-Afinal, qual foi a última vez que fui com você num parque de diversões?

Kagome olhou para ela, ainda um tanto desconfiada.O que Rin estava tramando?Ela mal conseguia esconder que estava mentindo...Mas, realmente, fazia muito tempo que não visitava um parque, principalmente com sua irmã.

-Acho que...Bom, você devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos...-Respondeu Kagome.

-Viu!E depois eu nunca mais fui há um!E fiquei sabendo que aqui tem!Onegai, K-chan!Vamos!Vamos!-Suplicou, pulando em cima da irmã.

Kagome ria, enquanto Rin tomava a atitude mais infantil que vira até agora.

-Tá bom, eu vou!-Rendeu-se, fazendo a mais nova gritar de alegria.

-------

-Inuyasha.-Chamou Sesshoumaru, batendo na porta do quarto dele.

Mas ouviu apenas silêncio.Maldito híbrido insuportável!Ele não cooperava nem quando tentavam ajudá-lo!Quanta burrice!Era impressionante como poderiam pertencer à mesma família...Ou pelo menos, ter o mesmo pai.

-Vamos, hanyou imbecil!Fale alguma coisa!Abra essa porta!-Franziu as sobrancelhas, mas um brilho travesso passou por seus olhos.-Ou eu arrombo, e sabe muito bem que posso fazer isso.

Dentro do quarto ouviu um barulho, quase um resmungo.

-Vai embora, Sesshoumaru!Me deixe em paz!

O outro sorriu, finalmente um sinal de vida.

-Não.-Foi prático, girando a maçaneta, mas, vendo que estava trancada, se irritou.-Abra a porta, Inuyasha.

-Não!-Gritou o hanyou de dentro do quarto, mostrando a língua para a onde sabia que o meio-irmão se encontrava.

Sesshoumaru massageou as têmporas, por favor, que a aquela pirralha não esteja errada!Porque se ela estiver, iria matá-la, já que estava tendo muita dor de cabeça com o irmão.

-Inuyasha...Você querendo ou não, vai sair desse quarto, e ir até o parque de diversões.

O hanyou ficou intrigado, mas não abriu a porta.

-Pra que quer ir num parque de diversões _comigo_?Sentiu saudades da infância?-Debochou o mais novo.

-Não, só quero te matar num lugar público.-Sesshoumaru entrou no jogo, mas o híbrido se assustou.

-Sério?Achei que tivesse desistido de me matar!

O yokai bateu a palma da mão na própria testa, como se estivesse impressionado com a burrice do irmão.

-É claro que não, baka!Não vou dizer porque nós vamos, mas você vai comigo!

-Eu não vou!-Retrucou, emburrado.-Nem arrastado!

Um brilho maldoso passou pelos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

-Tem certeza?-Perguntou, derrubando a porta e entrando no quarto.

Inuyasha gelou.

-------

Eram cinco horas da tarde.O Sol não estava muito forte, e a brisa fresca vinha, avisando que o final da tarde estava próximo.Era um domingo agradável para se dar um passeio, ou então visitar o parque de diversões mais conhecido de Tókio, _Shikon no Tama_.O nome, um tanto peculiar, talvez venha dos proprietários, que eram quatro sócios.Ou talvez, da lenda sobre uma jóia, muito conhecida naquela região.

Kagome e Rin saíram de casa logo depois de almoçarem e se trocarem.Agora já estavam na entrada, e a mais nova ficava olhando para os lados para ver se via Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, mas só conseguia avistar vários ônibus de excursões.

-Hoje o parque vai estar cheio de crianças.-Comentou Kagome, achando que esse era o problema da irmã.

-Hã?-Perguntou, tentando se concentrar nas palavras da acompanhante.-Ah, sim!Estará cheio de crianças, mas eu as adoro!

Kagome sorriu, mas Rin continuou inquieta.Será que tudo isso era vontade de entrar no parque?

-Bom...Vamos entrar?-Perguntou a mais velha.

-Vamos, vamos...-Respondeu, mas sem olhar para ela, se limitando a varrer todo o local com os olhos.

-Está esperando alguém?-Voltou a questionar, e por mais inocente que fosse a pergunta, Rin sentiu uma vertigem subindo sua espinha, arrepiando seus cabelos.

-Por que diz isso?-Disse sorrindo tentando parecer convincente, achando que a irmã descobrira o plano.

-Nada...Nada...-Falou Kagome, cada vez mais desconfiada.Não era tão boba a ponto de cair na mentira da irmã, mas veria até onde ela queria ir com isso.

-Então vamos entrar!-Disse Rin, fingindo estar animada com o passeio.-Primeiro, a montanha-russa!

A mais velha sorriu, até que não foi tão ruim sair de casa.

-------

Rin estava _começando_ a ficar impaciente.Ela e a irmã estavam a mais de duas horas se divertindo no parque, e nada de Sesshoumaru ou Inuyasha...Isso porque ela pedira praticamente urgência ao mais velho.

Não estava mais conseguindo disfarçar a ansiedade da irmã, que perguntava se ela estava bem de cinco em cinco minutos.

-Imouto-chan...Nós já fomos em quase todos os brinquedos, e está ficando tarde...Que tal irmos embora?-Kagome sorriu amarelo, pois já estava cansada do passeio, apesar de ter sido muito agradável.

Em resposta, a mais nova pareceu ficar furiosa.Não estava com raiva da irmã, mas sim de Sesshoumaru!Nunca devia ter confiado nele e...

-Rin, você por aqui?-Perguntou o yokai, surgindo praticamente do nada.

A garota se assustou, e agradeceu a Kami por ele ter aparecido.Sesshoumaru estava na frente dela, carregando Inuyasha pela gola da camisa.O hanyou estava num péssimo humor, mas ficou extremamente assustado quando viu Kagome, que parecia tão à parte dos acontecimentos quanto ele.

-Olá Sesshoumaru, o que está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou sorrindo nervosamente.

-Vim dar uma volta com meu _irmãozinho_...-Respondeu balançando o híbrido que arrastava pela mão direita.

-Vocês se conhecem?-Perguntou Inuyasha, estranhando a "cumplicidade" entre os dois.

Estava começando a desconfiar do passeio de Sesshoumaru.No começo, achou que fosse alguma brincadeira, mas o meio-irmão o arrastou até o parque de diversões.Agora tudo começava a se encaixar, com a presença de Kagome ali...

-Sim, eu conversei com ela quando Rin foi falar com você.-Respondeu o yokai, inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

-Quem é ele, imouto-chan?-Perguntou Kagome, apontando para Sesshoumaru, já que não o conhecia.

-É o irmão de Inuyasha.-Respondeu a garota, mas depois se virou para o yokai.-Que bom te encontrar aqui, Sesshoumaru!Vamos dar uma volta?

No começo ele estranhou a proposta da menina, e arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas depois se lembrou do plano e concordou.

-Claro, vamos, eu quero ir naquele ali!-Disse apontando para o barco viking.

-Eu já fui, mas não custar ir de novo.-Respondeu sorrindo falsamente e partindo junto com Sesshoumaru o mais longe que conseguisse se afastar do _casal_.

Já Kagome e Inuyasha estavam num silêncio constrangedor.Não conseguiam pronunciar nenhuma palavra, surpresos demais por terem caído na "armadilha" dos parentes, tímidos demais por estarem perto um do outro.

"**Well if I was in your position**

**I'd put down all my ammunition**

**I'd wonder why it had taken me so long**

**But Lord knows that I'm not you**

**And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel**

**Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do"**

Bom se eu estivesse no seu lugar

Eu abaixaria todas minhas munições

Eu ficaria imaginando porque demorou tanto tempo

Mas o Senhor sabe que eu não sou você

E se eu fosse eu não seria tão cruel

Porque esperar pelo amor não e tão fácil

-Não acredito que minha imouto-chan armou tudo isso...-Disse Kagome, sem encarar o hanyou.

-Nem eu...-Comentou ele, apenas querendo prolongar a conversa.

E o silêncio voltou, deixando cada um com seus pensamentos.Apesar de estar com raiva do irmão, Inuyasha sabia que seria a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com Kagome.Mas...Será que ele realmente queria falar alguma coisa para ela?Afinal, ele nem sabia o que dizer.

-Vamos procurar por eles, quero ir embora.-Disse Kagome, olhando para as estrelas que já haviam surgido há muito tempo no céu escuro.

O híbrido finalmente encarou-a, e a jovem humana corou pelo olhar tão intenso.

-Vamos deixar eles andarem por aí.-Falou decidido.-Sabe que precisamos conversar.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, e concordou com ele.

-Então...-Ele sorriu, passando o braço direito por cima dos ombros dela.-Vamos ir até a roda gigante, que tal?

-H-hai...-Respondeu Kagome, envergonhada.

E foram andando, sem saber que eram observados por dois pares de olhos muito curiosos.

-Acha que eles vão se acertar?-Perguntou Rin, enquanto comia algodão-doce.

-Tenho certeza...-Respondeu Sesshoumaru.-Olha como estão abraçados...

Ela apenas sorriu.

-------

Na fila para a roda gigante – que era incrivelmente grande – Inuyasha e Kagome esperavam por sua vez.Eles, mais uma vez, não falavam nada.O híbrido estava muito concentrado no que iria dizer futuramente, e a irmã de Rin estava encabulada, já que Inuyasha não tirava o braço de cima de seus ombros, e de vez em quando, fazia um _carinho_ no braço dela.

A situação ficava ainda mais constrangedora por apenas casais de namorados estarem no brinquedo.

E toda vez que Kagome pensava no que poderia acontecer, suas maçãs do rosto coravam.Estava se perguntando que tipo de conversa ele teria com ela, ou o que ele _faria_.Deuses!Ela não devia pensar que ele iria beijá-la de novo...Mas, e se ele fosse?

-Kagome?-Chamou Inuyasha.

-Hã?

-Vamos entrar, é a nossa vez.-Ele falou firme, mas estava tão inseguro quanto ela.

Em poucos passos, chegaram à pequena plataforma que dava acesso as cabines da roda gigante.Finalmente o híbrido "largou" de Kagome, e eles se sentaram frente a frente, sem trocar uma única palavra.

A roda gigante começou a girar, e o casal passou a se encarar.Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha brilhavam de uma maneira única, contemplando a imagem da garota.Já Kagome acabou por se sentir incomodada pelo jeito como ele a olhava, e passou a fitar a janela, envergonhada.O que só fez o hanyou sorrir.

Ela era tão linda, tão doce, tão amável...Por que ele nunca enxergou aquilo antes?

Já a garota se esquecera um instante da conversa que teriam, pois estava maravilhada demais com a paisagem.

-Que...Que lindo!-Exclamou, puxando o braço de Inuyasha para que ele pudesse ver também.

Juntos, um ao lado do outro, com os corpos quase colados, "disputavam" um espaço para ver a cidade de Kagome dissera, era lindo.As luzes dos postes e casas brilhavam distantes, como uma constelação.Os olhos azuis da menina brilhavam encantados, e Inuyasha não pôde deixar de não notar.

-São lindos...-Falou em voz baixa, quase inaudível, mas a jovem ouviu, por estar muito próxima a ele.

-O que?As luzes?-Ela perguntou, e logo depois sorriu.-Porque se for eu também acho.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, e de forma carinhosa segurou o queixo dela, fazendo ela hesitar por um instante.

-Também, mas não era disso que eu estava falando...-Disse se aproximando lentamente da orelha dela, sussurrando com a voz rouca.-Eu estava falando dos seus olhos...

Kagome deu um pulo pra trás, surpresa com o ato do híbrido.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Inuyasha, de forma calma.

-Eu achei que tivesse visto Sesshoumaru e Rin lá embaixo.-Disse sorrindo nervosa.-Tomara que cheguemos logo ao chão, daí iremos embora...

Com um leve solavanco, a roda gigante parou, fazendo os dois caírem para frente.E talvez por obra do destino, acabaram abraçados.

-Será que quebrou?-Perguntou Kagome, com o rosto encostado no peito do hanyou, muito constrangida para levantar a cabeça.

"_Tomara..."_ Desejou Inuyasha, mas nada respondeu a ela, apenas desfrutando da proximidade dos dois. _"Por que estou sentindo isso? Será que...?"_.

-Acho melhor nós começarmos nossa "conversa", daqui a pouco o passeio vai acabar.-Disse ela, sarcástica.

Ele riu.

-Eu não sei o que dizer Kagome...-Eles se separaram, mas não perderam o contato visual.-Não faço a menor idéia...

-Tudo bem, eu começo...-Ela disse, meio encabulada, mas foi direta.-Por que me beijou?

Aquilo o atingiu como um raio, completamente inesperado.Estava se perguntando a mesma coisa, desde que o fizera, mas nunca achara a resposta.Mas agora, olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis da garota, ele tinha não tinha dúvida alguma.

**"Must I always be waiting waiting on you?**

**Must I always be playing playing the fool?**

**No, I can´t always be waiting waiting on you**

**I can´t always be playing playing your fool, fool"**

Eu preciso sempre estar esperando, esperando você?

Eu preciso sempre estar bancando, bancando o bobo?

Não, eu não posso sempre ficar esperando por você

Eu não posso sempre bancar, bancar seu bobo

-Por que, Inuyasha?-Perguntou ela, amarga.-Por que sou parecida com a Kikyou?

Ele estranhou, e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu não acho vocês parecidas...Mas por que Kikyou teria haver com o _nosso_ beijo?

Kagome ficou surpresa, mas a dor falou mais alto e ela continuou perguntando.

-Não é ela que você ama, Inuyasha?-Perguntou, e algumas lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos, mas ela as segurou.

Ele sorriu, o que deixou Kagome com raiva, se esquecendo do choro.

-Não, eu não amo ela...-Inuyasha se aproximou dela, e apesar dos protestos da garota, ele a abraçou.-Sabe por quê?

-Não, e não quero saber!-Ela disse, socando de leve o tórax dele.

Inuyasha quase gargalhou, tamanha era a teimosia dela, mas se conteu.

-Não importa se quer ou não, você vai saber...-Ele disse, sussurrando próximo aos lábios dela.-Eu não amo a Kikyou, porque eu me apaixonei por você, Kagome...Eu te amo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, tamanha foi sua surpresa, mas depois olhou para ele com os orbes azuis emocionados.

-Eu também te amo, Inuyasha!-Disse selando seus lábios nos dele.O ritmo lento e romântico se tornou mais voraz, já que eles ansiavam tal contato.

Naquele dia, uniram seus destinos para sempre, mesmo sem ter a menor noção disso.E, como mágica, quando se beijaram, a roda gigante voltou a girar.

-------

-Tem certeza que eles se beijaram?-Perguntou Rin, fazendo um esforço enorme para tentar enxergar o casal, mas não conseguiu.

-Tenho.-Respondeu Sesshoumaru.-Senão eu não teria deixado o velhinho fazer o brinquedo voltar a funcionar...-Disse se referindo ao funcionário do parque que controlava a roda gigante, já que tinha pagado a ele para que parasse o brinquedo por um instante.

-Ah, que bom!-Comemorou a menina pulando de felicidade.-Eles são tão kawaii juntos!

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas nada comentou.

-Acho que vou embora agora...-Disse ele, dando as costas para Rin.

-Pra onde você vai?-Perguntou a garota, curiosa.-Não vai esperar pelo Inuyasha?

Ele se virou para ela.

-Eu não vou voltar para o apartamento dele...-Ele disse, sério.-Vou continuar viajando, como fazia antes de vir para Tókio.

Ela o olhou melancólica, mas depois deu um sorriso fraco.

-Eu gostaria de te ver de novo, Sesshoumaru.

O olhar dele, sempre gélido, se tornou um pouco carinhoso.

-Eu também, Rin.-Ele disse, e no canto de seus lábios se formou um pequeno sorriso, quase invisível.-Quem sabe quando você for mais velha...

Ela alargou o sorriso, vendo ele se afastar, em direção à saída do parque.

-Até mais, Sesshoumaru.

_**-Fim -**

* * *

_

**Olááá!**

**Sim, não foi uma ilusão de óptica, vocês realmente leram aquele "Fim"!Acabou, pessoal!Este é o fim da história!**

**Err...Me desculpem amantes de Sesshy e Rin, mas a fic acaba por aqui mesmo...Eu também amo esse casal, mas o capítulo estava muito grande e eu tinha que acabar logo, então deixei um fim meio...Evasivo.Mas deu pra perceber que eles vão se encontrar de novo, né?Posso afirmar, se eu fosse continuar a história (coisa que não pretendo u.u) eles se reencontrariam dez anos depois...**

**Você me pergunta: Por que só dez anos depois?E eu lhe respondo, querido leitor xD, porque não seria mais pedofilia!Sesshy-sama estaria com trinta ecinco anos e Rin-chancom vinte e três.Bem...Talvez haja uma grande diferença de idade entre eles, mas o Sesshoumaru é yokai, então não envelhece tão rápido né .!**

**Mas, vamos falar de Inu e Kagome!Gaaahh, ficou muito meloso esse capítulo, né?Completamente clichê a cena na roda gigante, o "eu te amo" e logo depois o beijo.Feh, mas é assim que eu gosto, bem romãntico xD!Bom, só faltou o "e eles foram felizes para sempre", por isso mesmo que coloquei aquela cena Sesshy e Rin, pra acabar com esse clima e-tudo-fica-bem-no-fim, já que o meu casal secundário acabou separado y.y!Uma pena!**

**Bom, quero agradecer à: **_Carol, Nathália, Natsumi Takashi, Algum ser, Ju-Sng,__ lu-chan, Bellynha, SraKouga, Satsume, Pamelokinha, MitZael Girl, shiawase higurashi, Lyla Higurashi,_ _Misaki Matsuaya_** e** _D'Daslee Ms.triosya _**que comentaram no capítulo 2, e quero agradecer também à todos que já comentaram ou apenas leram essa fic!Desculpe não poder responder às reviews, eu adoraria, mas o site não deixa...E a última coisa que quero é que deletem minha fic y.y!**

**E apesar dela não ter comentado no capítulo anterior, por causa de problemas com o pc xD, quero agradecer muuuuito à minha querida "nee-chan" **_Tokiko-san_**, já que sem ela me pressionando toda hora nunca teria terminado essa fic XDDDD!**

**Bom, já escrevi demais!Adeus pessoal, até outra fic!**

**Kissus,**

**Mitsuki-chan**


End file.
